1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment, and more particularly relates to a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment with a replaceable shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) has advantages of power saving, vibration resistance, fast response, production ability, and so on, so the illuminating equipment with light sources of LEDs is currently being studied and developed. Such as a conventional illuminating equipment, the shield thereof are usually function-oriented and with smaller consideration of appearance beautification. If the appearance design of the illuminating equipment is also considered, the difficulties in manufacturing and shield design will rise. Furthermore, if the request for replacing difference appearance shields is considered, the total cost of the illuminating equipment will increase much and the replacement is time-consuming and inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment with a replaceable shell to solve the problems mentioned above.